


Flashes Left In My Mind (ON HIATUS)

by whosthatshadow1D



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bakery, Character Death, Drama & Romance, Flashbacks, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Suicide, Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-05 08:42:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3113393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whosthatshadow1D/pseuds/whosthatshadow1D
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis. Such a captivating name. Some pronounce Lou-ey, others Louiss, but it will never cease to be the most perfect name ever created. Lou. That was the way I used to call him. I was so used to the way my tongue touched my palate every time I'd call his name. Now I don't know if I have a tongue anymore. All my body seems frozen, as well as time - impossible to move - because the sun doesn't shine anymore. Maybe it does in another place, but not here. Not where I am. Not where it's needed. London was never hazier. I remember waking him up, "Good morning, Lou", I'd say with my low husky voice. And then I'd kiss his soft cheeks, tenderly, rubbing my fringers through his messy hair while I'd watch his eyes open for the first time in hours. Every night I'd wait for him to close his eyes and every morning I'd wait for him to open them. I had to be the last person he'd see that night and the first he'd see the next day. And I had to protect him, that vulnerable and frail boy. He was my boy, my baby, and I'd never let anything come between us. I like to believe I really protected him, at least as long as I could. As long as I had the power to.</p><p>Louis was the name of an angel. An angel who saved me, but who I couldn't save.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Well this is my first Larry fanfic. Hope you like it, and if you are sensitive to suicide, death or tragedy I think you should just read the first few chapters, haha. Anyways, it is also available on Wattpad [@whosthatshadow1D]. Enjoy xx

_Eternity is a law forbbiden on earth._

 

 

 **Louis.**  Such a captivating name. Some pronounce  _Lou-ey_ , others  _Louiss_ , but it will never cease to be the most perfect name ever created. Lou. That was the way I used to call him. I was so used to the way my tongue touched my palate every time I'd call his name. Now I don't know if I have a tongue anymore. All my body seems frozen, as well as time - impossible to move - because the sun doesn't shine anymore. Maybe it does in another place, but not here. Not where I am. Not where it's needed. London was never hazier. I remember waking him up, "Good morning, Lou", I'd say with my low husky voice. And then I'd kiss his soft cheeks, tenderly, rubbing my fringers through his messy hair while I'd watch his eyes open for the first time in hours. Every night I'd wait for him to close his eyes and every morning I'd wait for him to open them. I had to be the last person he'd see that night and the first he'd see the next day. And I had to protect him, that vulnerable and frail boy. He was my boy, my baby, and I'd never let anything come between us. I like to believe I really protected him, at least as long as I could. As long as I had the power to.

Louis was the name of an angel. An angel who saved me, but who I couldn't save.

 

 

_We were so young. I was eighteen when I finally saw his face for the first time, and that was the day my life begun:_

 

It was just a regular Winter night in Cheshire and I was working all night. The bakery was crowded with customers and employees and the Christmas' songs coming from outside were muffled by the loudness of everything. There were so many noises together that it all seemed like one big noise, the noise of life. Christmas was only in two days, but people were already buying everything they could to make this years' Christmas the most special time. I was trying to serve as many costumers as I could, so was my friend Alana, who had the same shift as I had. She was taking as many orders as she could and managing to attend everyone in the bakery, while I was behind the counter getting all the orders she would indicate. My boss was there to control all the stirring that night, answering calls and writing down all the orders, so that Mark would deliver them. Due to all that bustle I would probably have to do extra hours that night, because the silence was far from being heard.

        "Five cinnamon rolls, an apple pie with crumb topping, a black forest cake with frosted berries, a box of Christmas pretzel rods, a box of Christmas macarons and a box of Christmas cookies.", Alana said without breathing while I was managing to get the order done as soon as possible.

        "There you go!", I replied once I had placed the order in the surface of the counter and hastily got to another person, "It's £29 please".

The evening proceeded that way and I was starting to get exhausted of how busy it was being. I had lost count of the amount of people that had came inside the bakery that day, but it was the same in the rest of the stores nearby. Christmas has always been and would always be the most huslte time of the year.

        "Harry!", I heard Mr. Whiteley calling me while he dropped the phone. "There is this package that I need you to deliever to this address. Mark has already ended his shift and there is only this order left to deliever. Can you please take care of it?", he said while giving me a box with the address attached to it.

        "But my mom just called me and I've finished my shift by now. I really need to get home soon", I replied.

        "I need to finish some work here and Alana is still busy there, so I can only count on you. Please do me that favour. You can then go home", he finished.

        "Fine, I'll take care of it.", I said sounding as vexed as I was feeling. "See you tomorrow, Mr.Whiteley".

I held the box and went on my way to deliever the last order of the day. 


	2. chapter chapter 2

After a 40-minute-drive through all the traffic and an unflagging storm I finally found the place where I was supposed to deliver the package. The address led to a townhouse not very far from my own house, so I was glad I only made a small deviation instead of having to drive to the other side of Cheshire then back to my shire. I parked on the side view of the brick house and got out of my car hastily. It was freezing outside and the night was darkening, bringing an icy cold breeze with it. The only light before my eyes was the porch lights of the house. I felt my body starting to get frozen in the inside while striding to the front door, griping the box against my torso, my feet numb with cold. I knocked at the door — a timeless wood door — and waited for about five minutes; nobody came to open it. I looked for the bell and, when I found it, someone quietly opened the door.  
"Yes..?", said a seemingly placid girl with blond hair glancing the box I was holding. She looked tired and dozy like she was sleeping or falling asleep right before I knocked, her hair slightly messy and her clothes crumpled. She pulled her wavy hair back in a attempt of smoothing it and placed her hands in her pockets blinking at me, her face too tired to smile.  
"Oh, I'm here to deliver this order...", I replied and she kept a slightly confused expression on her face. She squint her eyes in my direction for a brief moment.  
"Could you just wait a second?", she asked returning indoors and leaving the door open, causing a warm breeze of the inside to reach my body, making me bend forward unconsciously.  
I barely heard her footsteps as she vanished somewhere inside of what I supposed to be her home.

 

The grey clouds were disappearing from the sky, allowing all the hidden stars to be clearly seen and making the night enthralling. I've always had that inexplicable passion for stars. They can be so intriguing sometimes: you can only see them in the dark; they need the darkness of the night to shine, just like a shadow needs a light source. Another engrossing aspect that has been kept in my mind for a long time is its ability to kill. Stars can kill you due to their brightness, such brightness that burns out, so it's something to admire but never touch; they are beautiful but extremely dangerous, so you should not get too close to them. I like to look at things as metaphors for certain aspects in life, and sometimes you can even get the change to experience those things, them being good or bad. But life is just that: a bittersweet roller coaster with its ups and downs, joy and sorrow, to which you cannot escape because you've got your harness on.  
An almost utter silence had reigned around me since the blond girl returned inside, but after a while I heard footsteps again, footsteps coming my way. These sounded louder and heavier and it made me think it was someone else, but I fully ignored them. I took a glance at the boundaryless horizon; it was dark, only a shallow radiance seen far away. But maybe lights were just like stars. Maybe you only see one, when there are multiple stars behind the one you see. Maybe there is an endless universe right in front of you, or behind what you're eyes can see.  
"Hi", said a thin and delicate yet manly voice out of nowhere, making me jolt and gasp with surprise, my heart suddenly racing out of my chest. I turned around to face the door and saw a boy staring at me, his blue eyes dimmed with the weak lightness of the front porch and the distance between our bodies unexpectedly short. The sudden closeness made me loosen the grip, causing the box to slide from my hands and almost fall to the ground, if he hadn't reach out for me and hold it in place.   
"Oops!...", a shameful piercing squeal got out of my mouth, pointing out my jitters and making my cheeks burn red with embarrassment. "Thank you", I managed to say, my voice coming out really low this time.

His hands kept touching mine for a moment, the cold of my skin disappearing with his warmth, making me want to stay like this for longer than it would be acceptable. My eyes met his — that were already facing me — without asking for permission, and suddenly I was warm. My body had completely defrosted and a heat wave settled in. There was still a noticeable waft, but it wasn't strong enough to make me cold again.  
"Did I scare you?", the feathery brown-haired boy giggled, catching me off guard.  
"No... N-no, I was just... Just lost in my thoughts a-and I didn't realize...", I muddled with my words, lightly stuttering, and started blushing even more, his eyes still looking over at me. He withdrew his hands gently, causing shivers to go down my spine.  
"That's okay", he interrupted me, as if he could feel how nerve wracking the situation was being for me, and that made me smile crookedly despite my inner outcry.  
We looked at each other for a second, until I realized I was supposed to say something.  
"Oh, hum... yeah, so I'm here to deliver this order... I don't know who ordered it, but I think this is the right address.", I looked at the piece of paper with the address that Mr. Whiteley had written down.  
"It is.", he paused. "I ordered it".  
I handed him over the box, the tips of our fingers unwittingly touching again. A new sensation invaded my body. The same ease as before left me amazed. It felt like I had known him before, like he knew my deepest secrets and I knew his. Like we had shared various adventures together, seen through each others eyes. I felt vulnerable near him, but in a good way, to my surprise.  
The lack of his touch made me instantly rub my hands against my knuckles, causing a pleasant heat with the friction, solacing me.  
"I better go now...", I said looking at him for one last minute. "Bye!".  
As I turned around I felt his hand on my arm, gently gripping it. My heart felt like a door about to be knocked down at any moment, my breath shallow. It took me courage to face him. Once I did, all the emotions and feelings and sensations came to the surface.  
"You didn't tell me you name.", he finally spoke, his voice appearing lower.   
"Why do you want to know my name?", I asked nervously, flashing my bluish emerald eyes at him.  
"Because I've got to know who to charge.", the expression on his face was neutral, but I could see a tip of jape behind his stare.   
I acknowledged him, his arched eyebrows, his well-defined thin lips, his dazzling cerulean eyes. Every thing connected perfectly, just like it had been previously planned and sculpted to perfection. Everything was perfect about him, even his shabby slippers.  
A crooked smile set out on his lips and then I understood that he was mocking me.  
"Witty remark, huh...", I stated, smiling at the ground, trying not to laugh at my lack of attention and burning cheeks.  
"Always.", he returned the smile with a loud laugh. "Come in, I just need to get my mom's wallet... while she's asleep. Hopefully I won't wake her up. I just hope she doesn't think she was robbed when she does.", he said, walking away from me, unblocking the doorway so that I could come inside.  
"Oh, you don't need to go get it right now. It's late. You can come by our bakery one of these days.", I said to him, flicking my unruly curly hair.  
"What's your name?", he asked saucily.  
"I won't tell you tonight", I replied with a cheeky grin.  
"Then come over my house, if you want to. Or you won't get paid."  
"So I'll report you to the police.", I played his game.  
"But you don't know my name", he raised an eyebrow with a triumphant gaze.  
"Neither do you", I flicked my fringe out of my face once again.  
"Stop doing that. It's annoying.", he said, the same smart-aleck look on his face.  
"Then stop playing games, smart ass."  
His reaction to my words was a pure smirk, followed by a curious snort. I took the keys out of my pocket — the metal causing a jingle — and took a step back.  
"I must go...", I tried to move, but my feet seemed stuck to the ground just like suckers.  
"Come by this week. I'll pay you extra cash if you come on the 24th.", he said with a suggestive look in his eyes.  
"You're already paying me to know my name", I said under my breath.  
"You're right.", he stated. "Guess you're going to extort all the money out of me."  
"Then maybe you should definitely rob your mother."  
"I'll try that, Dimples."  
"That is not my name.", I protested, faking unpleasantness.  
"You're actually coming by so we discuss that, aren't you?", he asked, piercing me with his cerulean oceans.  
"We'll see...", I replied, walking away from him with my eyebrows raised and my eyes wide open.  
"That was a rhetorical question!", he shouted with a large grin on his lips. I rolled my eyes at him, even though he might not have seen it, stopping in front of my car. I took one last look at his figure before getting inside, trying — in a vain attempt — to count how many times had our eyes met, purposely or not. He kept watching me while I got in and drove away.


End file.
